


Forgiveness Does Not Exist, And Maybe That’s Okay

by yugi_amane_is_dead



Category: Original Work, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Hanako | Yugi Amane, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugi_amane_is_dead/pseuds/yugi_amane_is_dead
Summary: This is from my Creative Writing class. We were given a Free Write challenge where ever letter of each sentence followed the alphabet. First sentence starts with ‘A’, second starts with ‘B’, and so on. I wrote this, and I really like it, so I figured I’d post it and see what you guys think! It’s loosely inspired by TBHK and Hanako, in that there’s a good, friendly ghost who killed someone in his past, and not much else, really. Hope you enjoy!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Forgiveness Does Not Exist, And Maybe That’s Okay

After years and years of haunting a school, existence became dull and repetitive, took it's toll easily on the ones who remained. Boredom plagued every spirit that stuck around long past their due time, sending some into madness, and others into crippling solitude, waiting for the time when they would be allowed to pass on. Calloused and cold, they stood, in bathrooms and hallways, empty classrooms, waiting to be seen and to say, finally, “I’m still here.” Despite their wishes and pleads, the living never knew, they didn’t have the ability to see. Everyone passed them by, walked through their sheer bodies. Forgot their names, forgot who they were and what they were like, turning to the living, and letting time take its toll without looking back once. Gone was their past and family, remembered by themselves and themselves only. How they’d been picked from the rest of the dead to stay was playing fast and loose with the rules. Instead of being trapped by unknown entities, they were the entities themselves, stuck due to some past regret or tragedy come unresolved, left floating among the school halls, wailing for someone to help them pass on. Just because they wanted to move on did not mean they got the chance. Karma was the main tie, repentance for what sins the human committed before their death, given what they gave to others. Lost in the crowd of hatred and penance and begging for forgiveness was a simple, lonely ghost, taken from life too early, patient and different from the screaming spectres he’d grown accustomed to. Many years were gone, the world turned and he watched the sun rise and set, counted the teachers and students who grew up, and left, wondering what he may have looked like if he had survived another year or two. Nothing could be changed, he was dead and death was the end, no matter what the others prayed to be true. One could try and try, but they would never change what they did in their life, nothing would take back what they had done. Playing the part of a turned new human was silly and wasteful, absolutely in vain when there was no chance of saving themselves when they’d already lead themselves to their fate. Quiet and low, this ghost was unlike the others, he did not strive to right his wrongs because he knew better, he knew it was useless. Rather than chasing an impossible goal, he sought out those who had the gift of sight, the ones who hunted down ghosts like him, or the ones who believed so strongly in him that they broke through the visual barrier between life and death. Silent as he may be, he listened to the exorcists and the believers, showed them the world they had no idea about, introduced them to the hell of being a spectre, as they may avoid his fate as well. True to his heart, he never stopped loving humanity, even if he took a life to end up lost, he had love in his heart and the desire to save others from the path he’d strayed down, the flash of impulse that had taken him over that dreadful night. Undead and yet more alive than he’d ever been, he helped the straying to happiness, became a friend to those who were as alone as he was, loved his visitors even if they didn’t love him. Varying people came to see him over time, heard what his visitors said of a kind and welcoming ghost, either wanting to eradicate him, see if he was real, or hope he’d be their friend too. Waiting was fine, he’d decided, if he could help those in the living world, keep them from joining him in the halls of sobbing and violent dead, if he could provide an ear that he was never lent in his own, breathing moments. Xerosis of his lungs and the cold in his body did nothing to deter him from the simple need to guide others away, his dead soul was freezing everywhere but the heart. Years and years passed as his rumor grew into a fact, as the people he helped graduated and grew up with stories of the ghost who saved them from whatever darkness had tried to linger, and with that satisfaction of knowing he’d helped hundreds more people than the one he’d hurt, he had no reason to stay. Zeta Eridani bright in the night sky, a blinding star growing brighter as he said goodbye, the only ghost to ever change his future by acting in death, changing lives as he was unable to change his.

**Author's Note:**

> Zeta Eridani is a bright star in the sky that can be seen with the naked eye. Another reference to Hanako’s love of space!


End file.
